


just a touch (of your love is enough)

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 190105 showhyuk thank you, M/M, Smut???????????, happy new year to us showhyuk fuckers, hyunwoo please do not grope your wife on stage anymore, minhyuk cannot handle it without fainting and giggling like there is no tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: It was, to say the least, frustrating for Lee Minhyuk to be in that place, at that exact time.In front of their fans. In front of everyone's (hidden) cameras. In front of the world.





	just a touch (of your love is enough)

**Author's Note:**

> no beta because we die like men,  
> but ily [ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark) for helping me while writing  
> and shoutout to [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momojuusu) because she'll also post one soon HAHAHAHA
> 
> title from: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBAfejjUQoA)

It was, to say the least, frustrating for Lee Minhyuk to be in that place, at that exact time.

 

Hyunwoo really didn't have to, but _he did_ , and Minhyuk doesn't even want to remember how he almost got hard on stage.

 

In front of their fans. In front of everyone's (hidden) cameras. In front of the world.

 

And he hates himself for being so weak when it comes to Hyunwoo's touches, but really, can he blame himself if they've been... stagnant, for the last couple of weeks, because of their non-stop schedules and events to attend to?

 

Now, Minhyuk's torn between ambushing Hyunwoo as soon as he sees him pass by the empty storage room he's hiding himself at, or pretending to ignore him as retaliation for giving Minhyuk the hardest twenty seconds of his life, literally _and_ figuratively, no thanks to his wandering hands.

 

He's quick to spot Hyunwoo passing by, holding a half-empty bottle of water. Slightly opening the door even farther, Minhyuk pulls on the hem of Hyunwoo's shirt. It wasn't easy to pull him right away, considering how weak his arm strength has been ever since he reduced his hours working out in the company gym, but Hyunwoo seems to have noticed it was him right away, instead walking in by himself and closing the door behind him.

 

Minhyuk crosses his arms in front of his chest, and pouts.

 

"You didn't have to do that!" He whispers loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear, but he's still very wary of anyone else sneaking up on them. "We were on stage..."

 

"Hm?" Hyunwoo steps closer to him, leaving the bottle of water atop the nearest shelf he could find, and that's when Minhyuk realizes the storage room is actually _pretty_ small for two grown men to be inside. "Was this about the game earlier?"

 

Minhyuk stops himself from groaning, "What else would I be talking about then, right?"

 

He notices how Hyunwoo's slowly closing in on him, but he doesn't have the heart to step away. He lets him get into his personal space, but keeps his chin up high, letting Hyunwoo know that he was still very stressed about the incident earlier.

 

Hyunwoo notices the genuine frown on Minhyuk's face, and he places his hands on either side of Minhyuk's waist, sighing. "Yeah- yeah, that wasn't nice of me to do. I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah, it was an okay fanservice but..." He struggles with his words, and for the first time, Minhyuk is at a loss as well. How was he supposed to explain to Hyunwoo how he's missed him so much, even if they were together twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? Would it make him look like a clingy boyfriend? Would Hyunwoo find that annoying? Would he-

 

"I can hear the gears in your mind, Minhyuk-ah." Hyunwoo taps a finger to his forehead, smiling. "I know, we've both been.. distant. That was shit to do on stage."

 

At least, Hyunwoo has also felt the same. It makes Minhyuk feel a lot better than before.

 

"Yeah!" He says in a whiny voice, closing the gap between them and settling his head on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck. "It was frustrating that I can only laugh, and settle with a quick hand holding."

 

"Yeah?" Hyunwoo takes his hand, and intertwines it with his. He wraps his free arm around Minhyuk's waist, and Minhyuk has to stop himself from squirming around.

 

He wasn't about to tell Hyunwoo he barely got his dick calmed down even after being off stage for half an hour now.

 

"Is this okay now?"

 

 _A little more would do..._ He clamps his mouth shut, and settles on nodding.

 

"How about this?"

 

Hyunwoo then cradles his jaw, and leans closer until Minhyuk can feel his warm breath fanning his face. The moment their lips touch, Minhyuk lets the dam break and snakes his hands around Hyunwoo neck, kissing him like he means it. He lets all his frustration and irritation out, stepping forward until Hyunwoo's back hits the door with a thud.

 

Hyunwoo switches their positions so it's Minhyuk instead who's leaning against the door, and Minhyuk's hands are itching to touch touch _touch_ to make up for the lost time they were supposed to have for each other. His hands are now under Hyunwoo's shirt, mapping the expanse of the broad back he sometimes sits on when Hyunwoo does push-ups in the morning, and almost sighing when he feels the firm, warm muscles underneath his beautiful, golden skin.

 

Hyunwoo's hands are no different, gripping Minhyuk's waist like he doesn't have any plans of letting go of him any time soon, and all of a sudden _grinds_ against Minhyuk that has the latter gasping for air--Hyunwoo latches on to Minhyuk's neck and attacks it next, kissing and biting and licking close to his collarbone so it's easy to hide.

 

(God knows, their stylists have grown tired reprimanding them over and over not to leave marks where it's hard to cover with make-up.)

 

Minhyuk's mind is on a frenzy, but he knows if they don't stop now, they won't be able to go out of the storage room without looking like they just devoured each other. So even in a haze, he holds Hyunwoo's face and kisses him one last time, before asking him to stop.

 

"We- we'll have to continue this..." He breathes, sucking in a gulp of air and staring at Hyunwoo, who looked as dazed as he was, and breathes out. "At home."

 

Hyunwoo blinks at him for a few moments, before nodding. It's his turn to hide his face in the crook of Minhyuk's neck, softly laughing. "I got carried away there, sorry."

 

"We're both to blame." He hugs Hyunwoo tight, "but let's- let's go back. I bet they're looking for us."

 

Hyunwoo steps back and fixes his hair, Minhyuk still reluctant to let go of the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, me more so than you. Leaders can't go missing before everyone heads home after schedules." He then combs his fingers through Minhyuk's hair, and wipes the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He takes one of Minhyuk's hands, and closes it around his, smiling.

 

"We better go back so we can go home earlier and finish what we started, right?"

 

Minhyuk sees the glint in Hyunwoo's eyes, and just wishes they can finally, _finally_ do something tonight after heading home. Fuck the schedule tomorrow. His dick needs some legitimate calming down now.

 

"Yeah," He chuckles, gripping Hyunwoo's hand tighter and smiling. "We should go."

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont know the context of this fic, pls see >> [this baby here](https://twitter.com/warmho_/status/1081481924378390528)
> 
> my friends and i decided to write our different takes on that precious showhyuk moment (190105 U ARE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE) so please wait for their fics to go up too HEHE  
> and i died over showhyuk today too  
> thank u for reading  
> kudos/comments appreciated like mf  
> i lov u  
> all  
> and showhyuk too


End file.
